


Somewhere...

by Jewels2876



Series: Daddy!Bucky Collection [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Daddy!Bucky Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780663
Kudos: 10





	Somewhere...

Just before Tony reached for the lights Steve turned to face the group, his eyeline settling on you and Bucky on the loveseat. “I swear if anyone talks during my favorite part…” He left the threat there as you rolled your eyes and nudged Bucky’s ribs with your elbow.

“Wanna get a snack now before Cap rips us apart?” you asked loudly. Bucky and Sam snickered as the lights lowered. You got up from your seat and padded into the kitchen, bare feet slapping on the concrete floor, Bucky and Sam at your heels. You made a beeline for your cupboard and frowned. “If there were cobwebs in here, it’d almost be funny,” you joked. “Bucky will you share with me please?” You gave him the puppy dog eyes that usually made his heart stop then stutter, not that he was going to ever TELL you that though.

“What are you in the mood for, doll?” He peeked into his own cupboard. “I’ve got ruffled potato chips, pretzels, microwave popcorn, graham crackers…”

“Popcorn please?” You flashed him a winning smile and he was pretty sure he would do anything to see that again. Instead he faked a groan as he reached for the last two bags and handed one over to you. You thanked him with a wink and quickly unwrapped the bag, tossing it into the microwave. As the popcorn started, you grabbed a Cherry Pepsi from the fridge. “Pepsi or Mountain Dew Buck?” 

He made a face at the thought of Mountain Dew. “I’ll grab water.” He set down his bag and took a glass out of the nearest cupboard before filling it at the tap. The strains of “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” came from the common room and you hummed along, before taking a line. “Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue…” You heard the song stop at the same time the microwave beeped. You grabbed the bag out as Steve ambled into the room.

“Is snack time about over in here?” His arms crossed over his chest and his lips were pulled tight.

“Three more minutes jerk,” Bucky told him with a smirk. 

“I’m done!” Sam announced, carrying a sizeable bowl of ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, walnuts, and a maraschino cherry. He grabbed the loveseat and threw his feet at the opposite end just as Bucky’s popcorn finished in the microwave. You dumped his bag into the largest bowl, along with yours and made your way back to the common room. You stuck your tongue out at Sam as the two of you sat on the floor in front of him. The movie resumed; Bucky leaned into you whispering loudly. “Don’t mind Sam; he takes up a lot of room.” Clint, Wanda, and Vision all chuckled as Steve hushed them all. The room finally fell silent as Dorothy finished singing.

**********************

The first time you felt it, Dorothy and Scarecrow had just become best friends and were about to ease on down the yellow brick road. You stifled a scream as you felt it again. You looked down and realized embarrassingly enough Bucky’s hand brushing yours as it rested still on the bowl of popcorn. You gave him a soft smile and moved your hand away. You couldn’t see the blush on his face. I thought I was smoother than this, he thought to himself.

*********************

The Wicked Witch of the West was getting impatient and was ordering her flying monkeys to fetch the travelling group. You gently elbowed Bucky as a laugh bubbled out. Bucky knew what you were thinking and chuckled along with you. The movie paused and everyone groaned. Steve turned back to you and Bucky with a glare. “What’s so funny?”

“Just remembering somethin’,” you managed to get out between giggles. Now Sam had caught your meaning and he started laughing as well, along with the rest of the room. Steve’s face flamed red despite the darkened room.

“Fine! Get it all out now! Geez!” he muttered, sinking back into his seat. “You remember one line from a movie…” The rest of the room howled at the jibe. Even Steve finally cracked a smile. “Okay you guys, can we finish the movie? Please?” Everyone settled down and Bucky took the opportunity to brush a strand of hair from your face before settling it on your knee. No one else was paying you any attention but you felt the instant jolt of connection as Bucky kept his hand casually on your knee. Your breath caught and he looked at you with a smirk. You watched as he raised his hands and started moving slowly. He pointed to you, then himself, then with a small smile, brought his thumb to his fingers on each hand leaving only the pointer fingers up in the air. He brought both hands together quickly and raised his eyebrows at you questioningly. Clint barked out a laugh and once again the movie was paused. The Wicked Witch looked comical paused with a green sneer.

“Clint?” Steve looked over at him with a defeated gaze.

“Sorry Steve, just saw someone signing and couldn’t help it.” Bucky could feel his face burn as you were still trying to decipher his meaning. Clint had been teaching all of you different things with ASL; you tucked the reminder away for after the movie. “You can unpause it.”

****************************

“Who’s gonna wake her up?”

“I’m not doin’ it!” Sam hissed. “Last time I tried she almost literally bit my head off!”

Nat scoffed as she looked down at you tucked into yourself. “She looks comfy, can’t we just leave her here?”

“Cowards,” Bucky teased as he eased one hand behind your head as the other gently moved under your waist. You sighed and snuggled into his chest as he rolled his eyes at Sam and Nat. “See, she doesn’t bite.” He looked down at your face, peaceful in sleep. “I’ll take her back to her room.” Nat and Sam quickly sped down the hall as Bucky headed in the opposite direction towards your room. He opened the door easily and made his way to your bed. His metal arm still having a firm grip, he reached down with the other to pull the covers back. You sighed again and blinked as you stared up into Bucky’s face.

“Am I dreamin’?” you whispered. Bucky only smiled, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, before laying you on the bed. Just as he started to pull the covers up, you spoke again. “Stay with me, please?” Bucky needed no encouragement, sliding in on the other side of the bed and pulling the covers up. He nestled behind you, wrapping his flesh arm around your middle. You shimmied back to meet him, back to chest, and you both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
